wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Disjoint
Disjoint is a villain trying to get a leg up. Personality Sarcastic and witty, though this does get him in trouble.“The end of the world never stopped,” Damsel said. “This is it, continuing, wearing demon masks and cheering about fucking over the rest of us. It’s wearing stupid helmets with horns as long as my legs and thinking it can find its way to power by killing its enemies and stepping on anyone in its way.” “It’s blasting a hole in someone with a stupid helmet,” Disjoint said. She turned on him. He stepped back some more. “Don’t blast a hole in the guy with the stupid limb teleporting power,” he said. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.11 He hung out with Beast of Burden's more violent clique in Hollow Point.Compared to that subtle distinction between Pill’s group and Prancer’s, the Nailbiter, Love Lost, Snag, Damsel, and a couple of the more violent and dangerous looking ones, like Sidepiece and Disjoint, were standing such that there was a fifteen foot gap between them and the others. - Shadow 5.4 He acknowledges that he is considerably low tier. Relationships Sidepiece They are in a committed and loving relationship,Polarize 10.7 somehow.“And fuck you all!” Sidepiece added. “You’re giving me a headache,” Disjoint said. The table wobbled as he brought his head back to rest against the leg. “Can you turn down the volume two clicks, ‘piece?” “Aw, I’m sorry baby,” Sidepiece said. She stuck her foot out in the direction of his foot. Shortcut’s weapon came down, embedding itself in the concrete between the two feet. “What the fuck?” Sidepiece reacted, going straight back to a maxed out volume knob with the ‘what’ and bringing it to a near-whisper by the end of the ‘fuck’. “You almost took my toes off.” “No touching.” - Excerpt from Polarize 10.9 DJ seems to stick with the dangerous crowd mostly for the sake of her. Beast of Burden Worked with BoB, but was not upset at his death.Shadow 5.9 Appearance Disjoint is black, and changes his mask sometimes. When his group attacked the Fallen, he had a black stick-on mask and painted his skin red,“What did you do?” Disjoint asked, eyes wide. His mask was a black stick-on sort, but it was divided into two halves, one for the brow and one for the cheekbones. As his eyebrows went up and his eyes went wide, the two halves separated, revealing red-painted skin beneath. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.11; with Love Lost, he had white facepaint, a mask over the bottom half of his face, and white markings on his costume. (Maybe to indicate where his limbs can displace?)Disjoint, meanwhile, was black, with a ‘blindfold’ band of white across his eyes, a mask at the bottom half of his face, meeting with the line of white facepaint. More bands encircled his arms, not touching the spaces which were decorated with tattoos. He wore a costume top, and regular black jeans. His coat had been removed by Spright and Shortcut before we’d come, and it had the same lines painted on the sleeves. - Excerpt from Polarize 10.9 Abilities and Powers Can displace and teleport parts of his anatomy around a given area. He has to see them to retrieve them back.“I don’t want to tell you to stop, but can you keep it where I can see it?” he asked. “I might need it.” - Excerpt from Interlude 11.a II His body-parts retain full functionality and sensation, which is useful for practicalInterlude 11.a II and sexual purposes.‘…between my teeth and cheek. For an hour, hunh? Whaddyasay?’ Sidepiece. ‘Why’d you have to say teeth like that? Teeth are ten kinds of fuck no.’ D.J. ‘Not even a nibble?’ ‘Never a nibble! Never!’ ‘I’ve known people who liked being nibbled on and nipped.’ ‘You know fucked up people, Side.’ ‘What if I tucked it somewhere safe and warm instead, hmmm? We could go catch a movie, and then I’ll give it back. How fun would that be?’ On the screen, Sidepiece cozied up to D.J. He seemed to accept the cozying, but said, ‘Safe and warm for you is an inch from nitroglycerin for me.’ Sidepiece made a sound that was about fifty percent snort, forty percent nasal snort overlapping the first, and ten percent laugh. ‘I’m attached to it,’ D.J. said. ‘Detach it. I want it to play with for a while. We could have so much fun.’ - Excerpt from Polarize 10.7 He is capable of teleporting his eyes and ears in order to spy on people and gain intel. However, this leaves the rest of his body deaf and blind, and lacking in balance.Interlude 11.a II History Background Unknown, but presumably a natural trigger. Gold Morning Unknown. Early-Ward Assaulted the Fallen compound along with the other Hollow Point villains. Post-Fallen fall Beacon 8.4 Post-Goddess' Takeover Was captured by Advance Guard members Spright and ShortcutPolarize 10.8 and halfheartedly interrogated before being released due to lack of evidence and the scarcity of prison cells.Polarize 10.9 Reading from his power were used by Cradle in the massacre of The Navigators. Post-Attack on Teacher Hookline joined Damsel of Distress' Deathchester alongside Sidepiece. However, he skipped the skirmish with The Huntsmen and Breakthrough due to previous injuries.From Within 16.4 Trivia *Disjointing is a common step in cooking involving separating the tendons that bind the specific joint of the carcass together. Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Blaster Category:Characters Category:Deathchester Category:Ward Characters